Fifteen
by hurufve
Summary: "Aku sangat menyukai angka 15."/ "Lalu?". A HunKai SeKai Fanfiction For Celebrating HunKai Sweet Couple Event. seme!Hun of course :D. RnR? :3


.

.

.

A HunKai Fanfiction

Fifteen

For Celebrating the HunKai Sweet Couple Event

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU (or CANON? dunno :P), typo(s), alur kadang terlalu cepat dan kadang terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, and Kim Jongin as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Kim Jongin tersenyum melihat jam tangannya.

15 : 15

Itu berarti ada seseorang yang merindukannya saat ini. Konyol memang. Tapi itulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun –hyungnya yang paling berisik setelah Chanyeol.

Jongin menggerakkan jari-jarinya –mulai menghitung-hitung huruf alphabet. Kalau tidak salah, huruf ke-15 itu O bukan? Jongin berpikir sejenak, kira-kira siapa yang berinisial O?

GREP

Jongin tersentak kaget. Aish. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada yang memelukmu dari belakang ketika sedang berada di kamar mandi eoh? Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, melihat tangan seseorang yang memeluknya erat –sangat erat hingga membuat Jongin merasa hangat.

"Yya! Oh Sehun!" Ah, benar juga. Jongin lupa mengunci pintunya tadi.

Sehun nyengir. Ia tidak menyangka respon yang diberikan Jongin akan seberlebihan ini. "Kau sedang apa hmm?" bisik Sehun pelan. Ia sengaja melakukan ini agar suaranya terdengar lebih berat. Hell, ia tidak suka jika Jongin mengatainya cempreng.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedang menghitung alphabet."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan saat nafas Sehun menerpa kulit lehernya. "Kau terlalu banyak tanya, Sehun."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Biar kutebak. Kau mempercayai kata-kata Baehyun kan?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hyung, Sehun. Hyung."

"Ah, baiklah baiklah." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kembali mengucapkan kalimatnya secara ogah-ogahan– " Kau mempercayai kata-kata Baekhyun Hyung kan?" –dengan setitik penekanan pada kata tambahannya.

Sekali lagi, Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Jongin memposisikan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Sehun yang tengah memeluknya. Tubuhnya ia goyang-goyang sedikit, sehingga tubuh mereka bergerak seperti jungkat-jungkit. Wajahnya ia hadapkan pada wajah Sehun yang bersandar pada bahunya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. "Biar kutebak lagi. Kau baru saja melihat angka 15 yang kembar kan? Maksudku, jam 3 lebih 15 menit. Benar bukan?"

"Kau pintar Oh Sehun." Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun. "Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang berinisial O yang merindukanku."

Sehun mengernyit. "Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Apa?"

"Itu berarti aku merindukanmu Sayang."

Jongin terkesiap. Benar juga. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau kekasihnya berinisial O?

"Jangan bilang kau lupa namaku?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin terkekeh pelan. Tangannya menepuk pelan tangan Sehun yang memeluknya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Menjijikkan."

Sehun ikut terkekeh. "Jadi aku harus memasang wajah seperti apa?"

Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya di atas dagunya dan mengetuk-ngetuknya pelan di sana –berpikir. "Apapun. Asal jangan wajah sok imut itu."

"Wae?"

"Aku lebih suka wajahmu yang manly, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh Jongin ke arah tembok yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Jongin meringis pelan, meratapi punggungnya yang terasa sakit setelah menubruk tembok di belakangnya.

Sehun menyeringai. "Apa wajahku sudah terlihat manly sekarang?" Sehun mengunci pergerakan Jongin dengan lengannya, menghimpit tubuh Jongin dengan tembok dan tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya menatap Jongin dalam, membuat Jongin tak bisa lagi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hazel coklat miliknya.

"Kurasa ti-" Jongin membelalakkan matanya sesaat setelah Sehun menubrukkan bibir mereka. Sehun melumat bibir Jongin kasar. Ia menghisap sepenuhnya bibir atas dan bawah Jongin secara bergantian, seolah ia ingin menyesap semua rasa manis yang ada di bibir Jongin. Kepala Jongin terdorong ke tembok di belakangnya. Dalam hatinya ia bersumpah akan menjitak Sehun yang telah membenturkan kepalanya.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun yang menutup matanya, berusaha untuk ikut menikmati permainan yang Sehun buat. Ia memiringkan wajahnya beberapa derajat, sehingga wajah mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat. Bibirnya mulai beraksi membalas setiap lumatan yang Sehun berikan.

Sehun merasa puas. Ia menempatkan telapak kakinya di atas kaki milik Jongin dan menginjaknya, memaksa Jongin untuk berteriak dalam ciuman mereka –sehingga Jongin membuka mulutnya. Jongin mengerang pelan merasakan lidah Sehun yang menerjang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dapat ia rasakan, lidah hangat Sehun bergerak dengan brutal, membuat langit-langit mulutnya terasa begitu geli dan membuat perutnya terasa seperti dikocok.

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong tengkuk Sehun –membuat ciuman mereka menjadi lebih dalam. Lidahnya juga ikut beraksi dengan mendorong lidah Sehun untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Oh ayolah! Jongin lebih suka lumat-melumat daripada permainan lidah seperti ini.

Sehun menggerakkan lidahnya dengan lebih brutal. Ia mulai mengabsen satu per satu gigi Jongin yang berjejer rapi di sana. Tapi lidah Jongin selalu menggangu kegiatannya. Jadi, ia melilitkan lidah Jongin dengan lidahnya, membuat saliva mereka tecampur menjadi satu dalam mulut Jongin.

Jongin mengerang. Ia memukul-mukul punggung Sehun dengan tangannya –berusaha memerintahkan Sehun untuk melepaskan tautan mereka. Sehun menurut. Ia melepaskan tautan mereka dan menunduk, memandang seutas benang saliva yang terbentuk di antara mereka.

"Aku suka lidahmu Jong."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Matanya masih menatap mata Sehun –yang tengah memandang ke bawah. Tangannya tergerak untuk memutus benang saliva mereka. "Aku lebih suka bermain bibir, Hun. Jangan seperti ini lagi."

Sehun mendongak, menatap Jongin yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kembali memajukan wajahnya, mengecup sekilas bibir Jongin yang maju beberapa senti dari tempatnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Jong. Itu terlihat menyebalkan."

"Kau terlihat lebih menyebalkan, Bodoh."

"Tapi kau mencintai Si Bodoh yang menyebalkan ini kan?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Apa Sehun pikir dirinya adalah orang yang bisa luluh hanya dengan gombalan seperti itu? "Lain kali, bisakah kau menggigit bibirku saja? Kakiku sakit."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap pelan bibir Jongin yang basah oleh saliva mereka. "Aku hanya tidak mau permen manisku ini terluka Baby."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku sudah dewasa."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat menyukai angka 15."

"Lalu?"

"Angka itu mewakili perasaanku padamu, Sayang"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ruang cinta. Itu petunjuknya."

Jongin memandang Sehun bingung. "Ruang cinta?"

"Dengan jumlah sebesar itu, aku meluangkan waktu untuk memandangi ponselku setiap jam 11 dan 12 siang."

Jongin mengernyit. "Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan hal seperti itu, Sehun."

"Tidak. Aku serius."

"Baiklah. Jadi apa?"

"Mungkin kau bisa menebaknya? Ini soal mudah Jongin."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. "Jangan bilang kau menunggu jam 12 lebih 12 menit untuk huruf L. Mmm.. Luhan?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Kau selalu saja berburuk sangka padaku, Sayang."

Jongin menggerutu pelan. "Jangan membuatku berpikir, Sehun. Aku tidak suka."

"Ah, baiklah. Kau bisa menjawabnya lain kali." Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkannya dengan tubuh Jongin dan secara sengaja menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Jongin.

Jongin mendesah tertahan. Sehun memasang seringainya. Ia menyentuhkan kulit jarinya dengan telinga Jongin dan menggerakkan jarinya secara perlahan –membuat telinga Jongin menegang akan sentuhannya. Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga kekasihnya. " Should we play here?"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

wkwk gaje ya? iya doong~, fic gue gitu loohh :P udah gaje, nonsense lagi wkwk

adegan ciumannya terlalu detail nggak? panjang banget soalnya. malah menurut gue, nih fic cuma tentang ciuman mereka wkwk~

btw, ada yang tau maksudnya Sehun? teka-tekinya nggak mutu banget sumpah wkwk lol

nih ff sebenernya udah lama banget nongkrong di disk gue, cuman guenya aja yang males publish :3

nah, mumpung ada event ginian, gue publish deehh. sebagai hunkai shipper yang baik, gue mesti ikutan event kayak ginian, kan jarang-jarang ada event kayak gini wkwk~

buat yang nungguin 'Ours?', sabar yaaaa :3 gue lagi belum dapet feel sekarang. kemaren-kemaren udah dapet sih, tapi nggak ada lappie. nah, pas ada lappie, malah nggak nge-feel. sooooo, sorry banget :3

muakuacih buat yang udah baca nih fic, apalagi buat yang mau ngetik di kotak bawah, muakuacih bangeeet :*

makasih juga buat yang baca 'Ours?', tanpa kalian gue mungkin udah.. udahh.. udah apa ya? au ah gelap -_-

udah ah. gaje banget gue -_-

at least, mind to review?

inget! nggak boleh bash couple 'n cast! kalo mau nge-bash yang lain sih boleh (read: bash gue, cerita gue, dsb.)

wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw


End file.
